Mates
by teambellaforever
Summary: Bella is Rose's mate. Not Edward's. What happens when Bella finds out, after she punches Jacob in the face. What happens after Rose spills her heart out? Warning: Femslash. Lemons. Swearing.
1. Finding Out

**Mates **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

**Summary:** What if Rose was Bella's mate? How does she find out? Set during Eclipse (Movie World).

This fic starts at the Emmett and Bella scene in Eclipse when they are talking about Bella becoming a new born.

**Warning:** Rated M for Lemons and Language

**BPOV:**

"You're gonna be one tough little new born." Emmett declared after I told him I punched Jacob in the face. Rosalie huffed.

"Tough enough to take you on." I said while smirking, I couldn't wait for that day. But right after I declared a challenge with Emmett, Rosalie fled the room to the balcony. She briskly walked by me and Emmett, at a human pace and slammed the french doors.

Emmett stretched his neck to look out the doors, to see a resigned Rosalie. "Don't worry about her. She'll be fine. She's just sulking. She'll be fine soon enough." His voice had a sneaky tone to it. What was he up to?

Just then Alice giggled and Carlisle smiled at Emmett and Alice - like he was in on their secret. Why were they happy about Rosalie being upset? What was wrong with them?

Carlisle had been chatting with Alice about something after he fixed my hand, but they were talking very low, and very excitedly I couldn't tell what they were speaking of. Every so often they would look at me. Sneaky vamps.

I felt bad I made Rosalie upset, I hate seeing her that way. Was it my fault? Or maybe it was something completely different. Not everything is about me.

"Bella, why don't you go and talk to Rose yourself. She'll explain." Alice suggested from where she was sitting with Carlisle.

I nodded, leaping off the counter that Carlisle sat me on to fix my injury and walked out to Rose.

Edward was hunting with Jasper, so I didn't have to worry about him asking me where I was going. He tended to be an over protective pain in my ass lately. He has even been questioning me where I'm going in his own house.

I walked to the balcony, closing the doors as I stepped onto it. The balcony was a wooden deck, a rather large and spacious one for a deck that was on the second floor. It was gorgeous like everything else in the Cullen home. I stared at the beautiful vampire for a beat, for starting the conversation, "Rosalie why do you hate me so much?"

She chuckled sadly while looking down, her gorgeous blonde hair glowing in the moon light. "I don't hate you Bella, far from it."

The night was silent and all you could hear was my breathing and the now frantic beating of my heart. I broke the silence yet again, "Then why do you always act pissed when I'm around?" I wanted answers and I wanted to know what was going on with Rosalie. She doesn't deserve to be sad. If I was causing it, I wanted to know what I could do to stop it.

"Because you are the one thing I can't have." She stated while looking down at her designer heels, her hair covering her face. She looked so sad and small. A sight I have never seen before, nor do I like seeing it.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I walked toward her, electricity becoming more tangible between us. Why would she want me? Am I her singer too?

This time she responded while looking into my eyes, "Bella, I'm in love with you. I have been since day one."

My mouth dropped open in shock, and my heart fluttered. "Wh-hat?" I stuttered out.

She chuckled again. "You see, we are mates but Edward declared you his first. Alice's visions changed when he decided you were his mate. All of a sudden your future was with Edward. Originally, she had told me before you moved here that you were my mate. I was excited, so happy to have you here. Until fuckward took you for himself. Alice tried to see a different outcome but he had you in his clutches so deep."

I was speechless. "Why would Edward deprive you of your mate?"

She looked at me with sad golden eyes, "Because he's gay and he wanted a beard. A cover up. Not to mention he has a tone of internalized homophobia, so he got rid of two birds with one stone. He took my mate, and he got a beard."

Edward was gay. Edward was using me.

What the fuck?

"I know it's fucked up." Rosalie replied to my inner monologue. Shit I must have said that out loud. But hearing Rosalie say fuck did something too me, my panties started to become wet, even though the subject matter was not arousing.

"So you and Emmett aren't mates?" I asked as I tried to get rid of the lustful thoughts. The question I probably should of asked first.

She looked out into the distance, "No, Emmett has a mate. She's up in Denali visiting her family. They got into a fight last February and they're trying to see how can outlast the other. My bet is Emmett is going to crack. Emmett is a good friend. I saved Emmett because he looked like my girlfriend, Vera's son. My very first relationship. Vera was gorgeous and we had a small affair until her husband found out."

I gasped, I grabbed her hand as a instinctual reaction. "What happened?"

"My fiancee and him rapped me afterward, and left me to death in an alley, next to the wedding hall I was suppose to get married in the night after." Rosalie said with a emptiness in her voice.

"If I ever saw those men I would kill them." I said, feeling protective of Rosalie. She, nor anyone, should have to go through that horrible experience.

"Too late, I already did." She replied in a monotone voice. "I saved Royce for last though, that fucker." Malice started to lace her words but she shook her head. "I don't want to tell you the gross details of their deaths, no one needs to hear that."

I squeezed her cold hand, "You can tell me whatever you choose too. You don't have to live through that horrible experience again while telling me." She looked at me, with tired eyes filled with longingly.

All of a sudden she grabbed my hand, an electric current ran through our skin. This never happened with Edward. Not even close.

"Do you feel something for me Bella?" She asked with a voice filled with hope.

I blushed, and my panties were wetter since I walked out here, and I've never felt safer than being in her presence. Also, I've never been wet thinking about Edward. Only Jacob and that was before Edward came back, when I was contemplating a relationship with the dumb wolf.

"Yes, I do feel something and I want to explore what I'm feeling because I don't want this feeling to go away." I replied while looking at her lips.

Her breathing hitched. My eyes flickered up to her eyes, her eyes became darker. Pitch black with need. "Bella can I kiss you?"

"Yes." I breathed out.

She bent down and kissed me, taking my head in her hands softly. I felt alive. My whole body became heated from the kiss. Suddenly my hands were in her hair and I wanted to be closer to her.

Rosalie's hands left my hair and traveled down my sides, she grabbed ass and held me against her, our bodies flush against each other and it felt so good.

I wrapped my legs around her waist and grounded my hips onto hers. We moaned together.

My panties had become even more wet, and Rosalie groaned. She must have smelled my arousal so she took her on hand away from holding me up and went into my jeans, undoing the buttons and going past my panties to cup my pussy.

As she inserted a finger I gasped breaking the kiss, "More Rose!"

She began kissing my neck and she inserted another finger. I felt myself coming undone and I needed more.

"Please Rose, more!" I yelped as she was her thrusting fingers in my pussy.

Right before she added another finger a voice cleared their throat. We immediately stopped and turned around to see who was there.

It was Alice. "Guys, I'm so happy for you that you're together but Edward is going to be home in a half hour and you guys need to get out of here before he finds you two fucking."

I groaned. "Why can't we tell him now and then resume our activities?"

I blushed when I realized what I said out loud. Rose kissed my forehead as she giggled at my response, she was still holding me up with my legs around her waist.

"If he finds out now, Rose is going to be armless and Bella you'll be injured from trying to stop the madness."

Rosalie growled. Fuck that's not good.

"So what are our options Pixie?" She asked through clenched teeth, she hated the fact that her mate was threatened. She looked sexy when she's protective.

Alice smirked, her plan was ready I assumed. "You two are going to Denali. I packed your bags in the BMW and I called Charlie to tell him that Bella and I are taking a road trip on the West coast to see colleges. Since it's Thursday and we have off Memorial Day weekend off he does not mind it. I will be following you up there. Jazz will follow me shortly and we're actually going to Portland while you two are going to stay at the house in Denali. Edward will believe the three of us are having a girl's weekend in Portland and that Jasper misses me so he tags along. Carlisle and Emmett will tell him."

Alice was a genius.

"Will it work?" Rosalie asked, scared of the other option being Edward finds out today.

Alice nodded. "Yeah I've seen it and I've only seen you guys getting to the house in Denali because you two haven't decided getting there, what to do. So go now."

Rosalie thanked Alice, kissing her on the check, and ran with me in her arms toward the garage.

We were headed to Alaska.

**Author's Note: Hi guys I know it's another story even though I already have one that's not updated. But I couldn't help but post this because it was an idea I had and wanted to run with it. I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 will be up soon, maybe tomorrow.**


	2. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 2:** Questions and Answers

We were speeding down the highway at sixty miles per hour, I asked Rose to go slower because I hated driving fast. She understood. I fell asleep all through Washington and woke up when we were just heading into Canada.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Sleep well?" Rose smiled at me, while taking her eyes off the road for two seconds then going right back to driving.

I nodded, "Yeah I didn't know how tired I was before. It must of been the pain killers Carlisle gave me when we left."

She laughed, "Yeah Alice told him to give you something to calm you down, so you can absorb everything while you sleep."

"Why would I need to absorb what happened?" I asked confused.

"You just found out we're mates, and Edward was using you..." She trailed off as if it was a cue for me to pick up on.

I laughed while looking out the window, the trees passing us by. "It's not so hard to comprehend because when we kissed I never felt more alive or safe. I felt our true connection."

She took my hand that was in my lap and squeezed it. "So you're ok with everything? Me? Us? Everything?" She looked into my eyes, gold meeting brown.

I shook my head and laughed, "I've never been so sure in my life, but I do have questions." I squeezed her hand right back.

"Of course, shoot." Rosalie replied with a loving voice, and once again staring directly out into the Canadian highway. Thank god she was a careful driver, because I hated worrying about certain people and their driving abilities, mainly Alice, Emmett, and Edward.

"Why didn't I feel this way when we first looked at each other in the cafeteria?" I gestured between us with my free hand. This question bugged me the most, weren't mates suppose to be love at first sight?

"Mates are not love at first sight." Rose began, almost as if she read my mind. "It's much deeper than that. It starts off physical. Eye contact only starts the matting connection in vampires, humans cannot grasp it. The senses are not there yet. You might have felt protective or different towards me, that was the slow beginning of the mating connection. No prominent signs begin in humans unless physical contact has begun. The connection only starts when you touch. Then your brain and heart connect and the feelings begin."

Her response confused me even further, "Why did I feel something for Edward when we were not mates?"

She laughed, "He dazzled you into loving him, it's almost sad. The only reason why you went crazy while we were gone is because you did not have his dazzling drug. He has a second power, it's almost like a male succubus. Alice and I only figured it out after we came back. He makes his love interest dependent on him, only him and his breath and eye contact becomes almost like an addictive drug."

That's fucking creepy.

"Wait, so I was addicted to Edward?" I screeched. I couldn't believe that rat bastard.

Rosalie nodded her beautiful head, her blonde hair swaying with the motion, "Yup. He got you hooked. There was also nothing I could do about it. Alice said if I tried to come back and you were still addicted to him our connection would never be whole. You would always be addicted to him."

"But why me?"

Rosalie's face turned into a scowl, "Because you're gorgeous and he's a fucking asshole who likes to steal people's mates."

My mate looks sexy while she's angry, but I wanted to divert the conversation before I jumped her or she tore off the steering wheel. "So how did I become un-addicted?" I asked in a strange tone. How do you word something like this and change the subject?

She laughed at me, "Bella, you can thank Jacob Black for that."

"What?!"

She laughed at my reaction but growled softly, "Yup, when he kissed you, it broke the final strings of the addiction. Werewolves are like the antiserum to vampires. Even though I hated the thought of you being kissed against your will, it was key in getting us together. I wanted to beat up the fucking mutt but Alice stopped me. Alice was sure it would be better if I didn't kill him." She laughed before continuing. "I wanted to though, I still do. But Alice said she could see the vision after you came home with Edward. This would be my only chance until you become a vampire. Which was even more tricky an option. When you came in the house pissed, Jasper could finally feel your true emotions, instead of them being muddled like they were when Edward was controlling you. You were free. That's why you were so angry at Edward when he picked you up, you recognized the annoying feeling that should of been nagging at you for the last year."

Huh. Thanks Jake. I think.

"That's bizarre." I said in response, not sure of what to say next.

Thankfully Rose did that for me. "I know it is bizarre. But I'm thankful I got you. I was miserable for so long. Every time I looked at you with him, I became angry. I was so jealous of him. He was able to know your secrets, your truth, you. I could never get to close because if we touched it would raise hell. Alice told me to back off until the time was right. The whole family found out what Edward had done when we left and they agreed to help me win you over, if it was still possible. Esme is pissed at Edward. She wants to throw him out of the family but Carlisle wants to speak to him before hand and try to get him into therapy or something so he can let go of his internalized homophobia. It's sad he can't be happy. But yesterday was the perfect time to see if you felt the mating pull, and you did when I walked out of the room. It was faint but it was there thank god. Jasper said that mates subconsciously know who their true mate is and little things can remind them who it is. Thank god you had that instinct."

"So you're telling me that I never felt our connect to the extent that you did because I'm human, but I could feel something?" I was still so confused.

"Yes. Mating is strange but yes. Mating is also a biological thing where your hormones and my venom are created for one another. If you were a vampire it would be your venom that would attract me and vise versa. Mates also have the ability to exchange venom to heal each other. In Phenix I wanted to heal you but I couldn't because Edward would have found out that I still wanted you. I had been shielding my thoughts from him lately. Thank god I can think of languages and music to block him out."

"Wait you said before when I become a vampire, since we're together now will you change me?" I asked with fear in my tone. Does she want me forever?

"I will whenever you want me too, I can't live forever without you." She quickly kissed my lips and went back to the wheel.

I blushed. Taking in, once again all of this information. I had a true mate who loved me and wanted me forever. Life was good. But I still had a few more questions. "Thank god you want me forever because I'm starting to want you forever too." I said shyly.

Rosalie looked at me and smiled, "That's the connection, love and lust come quickly. Once the connection is officially established things go very fast. But we can go at your pace."

I smiled back, "I have one last question, or set of questions. Who is Emmett's mate? Why did you guys seem together when I first moved here and afterward?"

She looked at me with sad eyes, "It was our story when we moved down here, before you moved here Emmett's mate was with us, Kate, but they got angry at each other and got into a fight. They always do. I can't even really remember the fight's topic because Emmett never told us, all he said was he would have great make up sex." She shook her head at her idiotic brother.

"So when Kate left, to Denali, I replaced her as 'Emmett's girlfriend' because he did not want anyone lusting after him and he hated fending off humans. I became the decoy, but we never kissed or anything because Kate would kill me. Also, I would have to set my mouth on fire if I had to kiss another man in my lifetime. When we left you, Emmett came with the whole family to Alaska, sans Edward of course he was pouting his sorrows away, they made up. But when we were set to leave, Kate and him got into another fight. So she stayed and Emmett came with us, Alice said she saw them making up for good because the strain on their connection has been causing them pain that neither one of them is able to admit or shows. Only Japser and Alice can tell."

"Wow."

Rosalie giggled, "You can say that again. Our family is very confusing."

"So what happens now?" I wondered.

"You and I are going to take the weekend _alone_ and hopefully think about our future." She squeezed my hand once again. As soon as she said alone, my body responded.

Rosalie groaned as she smelled my arousal, her fingers became twitchy almost as if she wanted to touch me. I got even more aroused as I saw her squirming in her seat. She must of been feeling it too.

"Rose?" I asked, desire filling my voice.

"Yes Bella?" She panted, her eyes were once again black as night.

"Touch me."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it explained somethings about the mating of Rose and Bella. New chapter soon. Thank you for reading!


	3. Crazy In Love

{Warning Sexual Content in this Chapter}

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 3:** Crazy In Love

"Rose?" I asked, with desire filling my voice.

"Yes Bella?" She panted, her eyes were once again black as night.

"Touch me."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth Rose's fingers went straight to my thigh. One hand was on the steering wheel and the other was unbuttoning my jeans. When she finally got them open she took her cold hand and dipped it into my panties.

With one finger, Rose began skimming my pussy.

I gasped in pleasure. "Oh Rose!"

I was not the only one gasping and moaning, when she finally inserted a finger in my pussy she moaned when she felt how wet I was. Suddenly I noticed she was squeezing her own thighs.

"Is that all for me baby?" Her voice raspy and filled with need. Her voice alone made me wetter.

"Yes Rose, all for you!" I moaned as she inserted another finger.

She kept pumping her fingers in and out and I was thrashing in the passenger seat. My head fell back against the headrest. I have never felt this much pleasure in my life.

This was the best moment of my life. Or it was going to be in the top five.

"Rose please more!" I begged, I was so close. Oh so close. I _needed_ to come.

"Your wish is my command." She giggled, a throaty giggle, while inserting another finger.

She alternated between pumping her fingers in me and playing with my nub.

I grabbed the headrest behind me to grip something because I needed to grip anything. The pleasure was so amazing.

Finally I couldn't take it, I my body shook as my first ever orgasm washed over me.

"Rose!" I screamed out as the first waves hit me. Then I began coming down off my high as my orgasm subsided.

I was a panting mess.

Rose pulled her fingers out and then licked them clean and moaned while doing so. I moaned in reaction because the sight was so fucking sexy.

She was tasting me.

She winked at me and put her hands back on the steering wheel. But I noticed she kept shifting her legs, she was aroused.

Why should she be hot and bothered with no relief? I wanted to return the pleasure. I _needed_ to pleasure my mate.

It was an instinct I never knew I possessed.

"Baby, drive. Both hands on the wheel." I commanded because only one was on the wheel.

She moaned at the demanding tone in my voice, apparently Rose liked me when I was in control. I felt validated and sexy. She liked when I made my own choices. Such a breath of fresh air from Edward. It was also a turn on. Being myself, I felt happier.

And aroused because my mate was wet from fingering me.

Rose was wearing a skirt, she had on a black floral skirt that came mid thigh with a strapy black tank top. She looked so gorgeous and sexy. Her platinum blonde loose and fell over her shoulders. Looking at her distracted me.

How could someone not be?

I then shook my head and noticed that there was room between the steering wheel and Rose, so I duck down lifted her skirt.

"Bella, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just wanted to make you feel good. We can wait." Rose said with a understanding tone. I looked into her eyes, or as best as I could from my angle and her trying to keep her eyes on the road.

Her eyes were still dark. She was wishing for reciprocation but she wanted me to be ok with it.

She was giving me the control over our relationship and the pace of it. But I was ready. Nothing has felt more right.

I looked into her golden eyes, "I want to. I need to. I want to taste _my mate_."

Rose moaned at my declaration.

With that I ducked under the steering wheel and proceeded to take her panties down. Black lace and they were soaking wet. It was a glorious sight to see.

I licked Rose's entrance and she rewarded me with a moan and a hand in my hair. "Holy fuck Bella!"

I inserted my tongue into her pussy while licking up her juices, she was so wet.

Rose was a panting mess and begged, "More Bella!"

I added a finger while I kept licking her pussy. She tasted so good. Better than anything I've ever tasted.

It was food for the gods, but better.

I inserted another finger to keep her going, Rose's grip on the steering wheel tightened, I could hear the leather protest under her strength.

Rose clamped against my fingers and was chanting, "Yes! Bella! _Yes_!"

The hand that was in my hair was tightened, but it was pleasurable.

Finally Rose orgasmed and it was beautiful. I kept licking as she came undone. She rode her high off and because I never removed my tongue or fingers she orgasmed again. Her nub was sensitive and it made it easier for her to come again. It was glorious.

I licked her pussy clean of all of her juices, then kissed it.

Then I got up from my position to kiss her lips. We both had each other on our tongues and it was the sexiest kiss I've ever shared.

But Rose cut it short so she could concentrated on driving.

I sat up and went back to my seat. I took my hair tie from my wrist and put my hair into a messy bun because I currently had semi sex hair.

"By the way, you taste delicious babe." I giggled when I saw Rose moaned and clenched the steering wheel.

"Bella that was amazing but if we're going to get to Denali anytime soon, you can't say things like that or else we will be stuck on the side of the road having a sex marathon."

I giggled again, "I wouldn't mind."

She shook her beautiful head, "Of course you wouldn't mind. But the next time we have sex I want to be in a bed, or just in a house. So please be behave."

"I'll try babe." And I winked, just to see Rose's reaction.

She moaned.

Score.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey guys sorry for the week break in between chapter but I think that's how the posting schedule will be. One chapter a week - probably on the weekends, because that's when I have the most time. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed and other comments as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm a little rusty writing lemons so please keep that in mind.


	4. Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

**Chapter 4:** Home

After five hours of a talkative drive, filled with conversation and sexual tension, we arrived at the Cullen property in Denali. We pulled up to a modern cabin mansion like house. That was an awful description but I thin you get what I mean. The remaining strips of snow from the previous winter made it look like the most perfect place to call home. It was even larger than the home in Forks, but had a more homier vibe already.

The house had lights already on, Rose had put them on when we were ten miles away. She had an app on her phone that controlled all the lights on the house. She had told me that Jasper invented the app purely for the family's use. It was convenient let me tell you.

Rose parked on the long drive, she cut the engine and was out of the car opening my door in less than a seconds. She offered me her arm and with a British accent said, "My lady."

I giggled, Rose was beyond cheesy and adorable. It was a side I've never seen from her. It was a great one and I hope to see it more often.

"Why thank you, kind madam." I replied in a faker British accent.

The crisp evening air felt good to breath in after being in the car for so long. It was certainly cooler up here than Forks. It a bit chilly for May but it felt nice.

We walked up to the large porch in front of the steps, which had outdoor furniture that looked beautiful with the surroundings and the house. We walked into the house via large glass doors, "Would you like a tour before we settle in?" Rose asked me with excited eyes.

"Sure, lead the way!" I said excitedly. Rose's joy was palpable.

We walked into a large living room with a huge white sectional spread out along the room, it was similar to the Cullen's home in Forks - with just a bigger fireplace and pale blue throw pillows. There were pale accessories to blend into the space with cherry wood furnishings to sharply contrast the airiness. Once again Esme was a genius.

We then went to a beautiful dinning room with a grand chandelier. Eight chairs were spread out, with two being at the head of the table. There were also more chairs around the room - I guess when the Denali's came to visit. "The table expands - so Esme likes to have more chairs around just incase extended family comes to visit or there is another addition to the family." Rose smiled at me.

Then off the dinning room we were brought to an amazing kitchen, a kitchen which I would love to cook in. It was beautiful with cherry cabinets and stainless steel appliances, complete with black granite counter tops and a large spacious island. Rose laughed as we walked in the kitchen, "For the first time this kitchen will be used for cooking, the true purpose to use a kitchen."

I looked at Rose strangely, "What other purposes would this kitchen be used for?"

Rose looked down and if she was human she would have been blushing, she giggle lightly "Mostly sex. Emmett and Kate especially. The rest of the couples not so much - they're private or just not in the common areas. I have never been with anyone I want to _bring_ into the kitchen. Also Esme likes to wake up in the morning and pretend she having coffee and look out the window. Usually Alice, Esme, and I just talk around the island and the boys do the same. It's kind of a human charade that the family bonds over. Don't ask why. But we always bleach the counters when some people perform certain activities."

I laughed, "Noted, but I think it's cute you guys gather around the kitchen counter. Family is important. And pretty soon we'll be bleaching this place."

In response Rose's eyes darkened, "How can bleaching become sexy now?" She shook her head, "Alright lets stop with the sexual thoughts because we need to get on with eh rest of the tour and also we need to visit the Denali's for a bit. Esme wanted me to check in on them before we settle in for the weekend."

I nodded and we continued on with our tour, which included an indoor pool, a music room, a library, a home theater, and lots of bedrooms. Rose said this was the entertainment home because they've lived here so often. Partially the reason being the Denali family and the seclusion, they could hide better without having to move all the time.

Finally we got to the fourth floor, which held Rose's bedroom, or "our" bedroom as Rose called it, it was beautiful.

It had a deep red accent wall, with the bed on the same wall. The bed was furnished with pillows and a soft looking creamy comforter. There were two cherry wood night stands on each side of the bed with elegant lamps on top. The room was beautiful and simple, elements of Rose came out in the room like the beauty of it all. There was also a gay pride flag painting on the wall facing the bed, which I later learned covered the TV. Below the painting were two comfy chairs and love seat with a round glass coffee table in the middle. Sconces framed the painting/tv and gave it a complete look. To the left of the sitting area were french doors, the closet. To the right was the bathroom.

The room felt like home, and felt like Rose. I could not wait to get to know Rose even better and call this my home with her eventually.

Walking into the room I plopped myself onto the bed while Rose brought in our bags from the car. This bed was amazing. I wanted to stay in this bed forever, I sighed out in content.

Rose interrupted my thought process while coming into the room again, this time from the huge closet, I only heard her because she clicked the doors shut to the closet. I sat up from the bed to look at her. In her possession, she had two pairs of heels in her hand with two garment bags. I sat up straighter.

"Uh, Rose what's that?" I gestured to the heels and garment bag.

She giggled, "It's from Ali, the dress is for me, and there is a pant suit romper thingy for you. Don't worry the heels are a perfect fit so you won't trip."

She put the garment bags on the bed and handed me heels, black heels with red bottoms. The fuck me heels, or the Louis designer dude Alice talks about all the time. They were hot but what if I trip anyway? Knowing my bad luck I would fall flat on my face.

I swallowed nervously while holding the death traps that were in question in my mind, "I have to wear these death traps?"

Rose saw the concern on my face and came over to me and set the heels on the floor. She held my face in her hands, "If you don't want to, you don't have to. Alice just loves them and thinks it'll bring the look together. If you don't want to I snagged cute flats for you to wear instead."

Looking at them, they were hot and similar to the ones that Rose would be wearing tonight. I wanted to look good enough for my woman and also feel empowered. I could try them?

"I'll try them, but can we bring the flats with us in a bag or something? Just incase I need them?" I asked, I wanted to try to be a team player.

Rose looked at me seriously, "Of course I can put them in my bag. But are you sure? Cause you really don't have to wear them. Alice will get over it. I want my mate comfortable. Not in pain or tripping and causing herself pain."

Rose pouted after talking about me in pain, but then growled. Her protective instincts were emerging. She was adorable. I leaned up slightly and kissed her lips and cover her hands that were covering mine on my face. "Rose, I'll try them. I want to look hot for my mate, and Alice has probably seen me wearing them already so that's why she packed them." I laughed thinking about the clever pixie.

Rose eyed me, "You sure? I want you to be yourself. You don't need to do anything you don't want to. I'm not Edward I will not force things on you."

Looking into Rose's eyes I smiled, "I know you're not him, which is a relief, but I also want to do this. I'm learning to be more controlling of my own destiny so I'm going with my _own_ gut and I'm gonna wear the shoes."

Kissing her quickly, I then grabbed the garment bag and shoes and started walking to the a -joining bathroom, "I'm gonna shower so I can rock the outfit Alice has suggested."

Rose followed me and put her arms around my waist. Playfully she kissed up my neck. "Take your time, and all of your stuff is in the bathroom already. Theres a bag on the counter, blue, that has all of your bathroom essentials."

I nodded and turned around to peck her on the lips, "I will, and I'm gonna knock your socks off. Or your heels cause you're not going to be wearing socks this evening."

Rose laughed on my lips and pinched my ass playfully, "Ok goofy go get ready. You're getting me excited."

It was my turn to laughed, "You better be." But then my tone turned sexy, or at least I hopped it sounded sexy, "Cause when we come home it will our time to _bleach._"

I then proceeded to run into the bathroom.

I heard Rose moan before I closed the door, "Bella, I take it back please _hurry._"

I giggled and I got turned on at the same time. I could already tell tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter there will be another update very soon cause I have ideas for the introduction to the Denali clan, which will be fun and very different from the cannon in some ways. So please let me know your thoughts and any critiques or advise is welcome!


	5. Meeting the Family

**Chapter 5:** Meet The Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

After an hour getting primed and ready, Rose and I got back into her red BMW to drive to the Denali's. Rose held my hand she drove smoothly to the Denali house.

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked Rose. I hope they don't judge me for being with one Cullen one day and leaving him to be with another.

Rose squeezed my hand, "Babe, don't worry. They're opened minded people believe me."

I nodded but I still felt uneasy.

Rose, sensing my anxiety, spoke again, "Bella please calm down. I'm here. I won't let anything happen. But I truly don't think it will. They're amazing people with hearts of gold and ears to hear the whole story. Please calm down my love. We will be fine."

Her words calmed me down somewhat. I squeezed her cold hand, or as much as I could squeeze it.

Rose drove us through the winding mountain roads of Alaska. It was beautiful scenery, with the perfect girl.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up to an equally large and beautiful home as the Cullen's Alaskan home. It had a more modern look to it, but it was as equally as beautiful.

It had large windows like the Cullen home in Forks and lights on all over.

Rose parked in front of the home, and got out and once again opened my door for me. This time she took my hand and we walked up large slate steps, the door opened showing a beautiful blonde woman. She was a little taller than me, but shorter than Rose. Her hair was wavy and framed her smiling face. Her outfit was amazing, she had a red dress on with a deep plunge and black heels. She looked like a modern Marilyn Monroe. Except her hair was down instead of up, and she had on simple makeup.

"Rose!" She leaped out of the door way and hugged my mate. They looked like sisters hugging but there was a small piece of me that was jealous. That was my mate. Snap out of it Bella! She's Rose's family.

They pulled apart and looked at me, "Babe, why were you growling?" Rose asked me with questioning eyes.

I looked at them weirdly, "I-I wasn't growling."

Rose laughed with the blonde next to her, "Bella you were, we heard you."

The blonde next to Rose came over to me and hugged me, then she pulled away to introduce herself, "Hi, Bella I'm Kate. You know my bear of a mate Emmett."

I laughed at her joke, "Yeah, he's a teddy bear alright."

Rose looped her arm through mine as Kate began to speak, "Come on guys lets introduce Bella to the rest of the family. Bella please leave the growling to the vampires."

We all laughed at her joke. It was a good sign for the rest of the night. We already had inside jokes.

As we walked through the house to the living room, Rose whispered in my ear. "You can always growl in bed. I find your growls sexy."

I moaned, "Rose, please don't tease me."

She giggle like the vixen she is, "It's just a promise for later." Then she kissed my neck quickly.

I looked at her and shook my head, "You are trouble."

She rapped the arm that was interlocked in mine, around my back and lead us into the living room where the rest of the Denali clan were seated and ready for us.

We walked into a modern living room with a fire going in the back of the room. It was warm and welcoming, as were the faces on the rest of the Denali coven.

Two other blondes were sitting on the large couch and a couple were sitting together on a large chair. The woman was sitting on the arm of the chair with the man's arm wrapped around her waist.

The woman and the two blondes were the first to get up.

The first was the dark haired woman, she looked to be Spanish decent. Her long brown hair was wavy and flowed down her back. There were two gold pins pulling it back. She had on an elegant sweater dress, which was beautiful, it was a deep maroon color. She paired it with beautiful heels. When she spoke with a Spanish accent she confirmed my suspicions, "You must be Bella, I'm Carmen. My you are beautiful! I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

She embraced me with hug, she reminded me of Esme. The mother figure of the family. When she let go I spoke, "It's lovely to meet you. Thank you for having me in your home, which is beautiful by the way."

She smiled and took my hands in hers, "Thank you so much Bella. You are so sweet. I can see what Rosalie sees in you."

I ducted my head and blushed, the whole room laughed, I chuckled as well. Rose kissed my forehead, "My blushing Bella."

I laughed while Carmen brought over her mate, a tall man with brown hair and in a nice suit "Bella please meet my mate, Eleazar. Eleazar this is Bella."

I shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

He smiled in return, "The pleasure is all mine."

The two blonde women came over to introduce themselves. The first of the two came over, she was the same height as Rose, she looked to be in her early twenties. She introduced herself while hugging me, "Hi, I'm Tanya. You are a beautiful young woman."

When she pulled away she looked me over, "Gorgeous even, and you smell good. Rosalie is one lucky woman. Too bad you're not single, we could have fun."

Tanya was beautiful like everyone else and her black dress left little to the imagination, and she looked elegant and seductive. And intimidating. She had a very intimidating presence. So I stayed silent, but now it was Rose's turn to growl.

She giggled hugging my mate, "Oh Rose don't be jealous. I might be a succubus, I don't steal mates from vampires. That shit's just not right." Then she winked at me.

Rose growled again and wrapped her arm around me again, this time she was possessive. "Haha Tanya, now please fuck off."

Tanya giggled and step backed from me and let the last member of the Denali family come forward. She rolled her eyes at Tanya, "Tan cut it out or Maria will literally cut your tits off. Well since you don't have balls."

Everyone in the room laughed, including Rose. I tried not to giggle since I didn't know who Maria was.

After Tanya sat down next to Kate, the woman in front of me began introducing myself. "Hi, I'm Irina the sane sister of those two. It's wonderful to put a face to the name." We hugged like I did the rest of the clan.

Kate giggle from where she was sitting, "You are not sane my dear sister. Might I remind you the little stunt you pulled on your ex?"

Tanya laughed a hearty laugh and looked at Rose and I, "She set his car on fire!"

Rose burst out laughing and led me to the other couch in the room, and I looked at them horrified. "Oh my god!"

Irina shook her head and laughed as well, "He was a dick and had many other cars."

Carmen shook her head while taking her place by Eleazar again, "See what I have to deal with around here? It's like their children. Thank god I only have these three and their mates are well behaved. I feel so bad for Esme."

Kate snorted at that statement, "I feel bad for Esme too, especially dealing with my lug of a husband."

Both Rose and I laughed at that, "Try feeling bad for the rest of us." Rose joined in the discussion.

"Emmett is annoying as ever while his wife is here. You two need to conceded and makeup. He _needs_ to get laid." Rose finished.

I added, "So does Edward."

The whole room started laughing at that.

Irina chuckled loudly at that, "Yeah he is way to uptight. I tried to propose friends with benefits before I met Randall. He was so opposed."

It was Rose's turn to snort, "He turned you down because he's gay. I caught him having sex with a guy in the thirties. During the fifties he internalized his homophobia. The whole family knows but keeps it buried in their minds. Esme hopes he'll meet his mate so he'll accept himself. But it hasn't happened, now he's just turned to mate stealing."

The whole room was shocked, except Tanya. That's when she replied to Rose's comments. "Yeah he gave me the whole, 'I found god and I'm not a homosexual anymore' speech years ago when I introduced him to Maria. Maria wanted to rip his balls off."

We all laughed at the last part, but this time I had to speak. "It's so hypocritical. I want to smack him. But I'm not a vampire... So that would be difficult..." I trailed off and the rest of the room laughed.

But then I continued, "Why should Rose have to suffer if he doesn't have his mate. It's horrible. I wish he would except himself and the world's changes. Today, for the most part, it's ok to be gay."

Rose squeezed my shoulder, "I know Bella. It's hard on him. He's from a different time where everything was repressed. He's stuck in time. That's why thankfully you two didn't go past first base."

"That is very true." Eleazar chimed in. "When I first met him he was very reserved and stiff. Never one to be a joyful person. He was always stuck in people's thoughts and his own. He is very much struck. Such a sad thing to see in a person, and an immortal."

Tanya got up from sitting, and then put on some light music and then started to talk, "Alright enough with the heavy convo. Let's talk about something better than fuckward."

I snorted loudly. She looked at me, "What? That's my nickname for him."

I continued to laugh and spoke through gasps, "We are s-so going t-t-to be friends!"

Kate pouted, "What about me? Rose and I are BFFs, why can't we be to?"

Rose threw the throw pillow next to her at Kate, "Really Katerina? Pulling the pout card to acquire a new best friend?"

Tanya shook her head and Kate threw the pillow back at Rose, "Shut up Hale, and don't mess up my hair I need it to be perfect when we take a picture together and send it to Emmett."

Rose shook her head at Kate, "You two are something else. Why don't you have your new BFF take a pic and send it to Emmett?"

Kate got up from her seat and pulled me up as well, "Come on Bella, let's take a selfie!"

Tanya and Irina were hysterical laughing at Kate's phrasing.

Rose shook her head and threw Kate her iPhone, "Go ahead selfie queen. Add another selfie to the collection on your Instagram."

Kate huffed, "I will. Wait - how do you know that?"

Rose quirked one perfect brow, "I follow you? And Emmett stares it a lot."

Kate's eyes widened and she smirked, "Well let's add one to your Instagram."

We quickly posed, Kate made sure to show her cleavage for Emmett. She actually said, "Let's get the girls in this." Once we got the right shot, she typed something quickly and posted it, but then Rose's iPhone began ringing in her hands.

Alice's picture popped up, Kate threw the phone to Rose.

Rose picked it up, "Hello dear sister of mine! How are you? And when are you getting here? You're missing all the-"

Rose was cut off by what Alice was yelling but she was speaking so fast I couldn't catch it.

Rose heard it though, and the rest of the room did too. She growled.

I slowly walked over to her, I could see the anger vibrating off of her.

Rose's phone slipped through her fingers, the case-less iPhone clashed on the wood carpet. Shattering into pieces.

"Edward knows we're here. He's coming here, and he's dead set on killing one of us."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Cliff Hanger! Sorry for not posting this earlier but I had writers block. If there's a lot of reviews I will post the next chapter early. I have it half way written. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chaos

**Chapter 6:** Chaos

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

"What do you mean Edward is coming here?" I asked calmly, I trying to quell my own nerves. I couldn't even believe it.

"Edward came home while Emmett was packing to come up here to join us." Rose started.

"That dumb ass can never keep his thoughts to himself!" Kate huffed.

Rose shot her a glare, "Anyway, Emmett was thinking of having sex with Kate, so Edward asked if he was going to visit Kate. Emmett said "Yeah, I'm gonna meet up with the girls." And before he could realize his mistake Alice was thrown against a wall and questioned."

The whole room growled, including me but it wasn't as threatening.

"He had a match against her throat so she had to tell him where we were. She didn't want to and Jasper was hunting so they couldn't control Edward to calm down. He was so strong Emmett had a hard time getting a hold of him. His anger made him the Hulk almost. Just not green and huge. When he left Alice saw a vision of him meeting up with Victoria. He claimed he didn't kill James, I did. Which is wrong, both of us did. So now they're tag teaming to kill me."

I gasped and my legs gave out, but before I could hit the ground Rose caught me.

"Bella it will be alright. I'm gonna keep you safe." Rose hugged me to her, with a hush voice, attempting to calm me down.

"Did Alice tell you when they would arrive?" Carmen said, speaking for the first time since the phone clattered against the floor.

"They will not arrive until next week. But it keeps getting blurry. Alice can't get a full read on the situation. She said they would arrive at the full moon. Definitely. So that gives us two weeks." Rose replied.

Tanya held her head up in confusion, "Why would they wait two weeks to come here?"

Rose spoke again, "So they can turn more newborns and for Edward can teach them how to fight. Edward learned so much from Jasper, he practically has all of Jasper's knowledge on fighting."

"Fuck." Irina swore.

"I can call the wolves. They would help. Jacob and the Pack hate Edward and Victoria." I spoke up, feeling useful for the first time during the this conversation.

Rose nodded, "But don't call them yet, Alice needs to see. She can't see with the wolves involved."

Tanya spoke up, "I'll call Maria, she's in Voltera visiting to do her annual check up, you know the "have you created any armies this year?" check. Maybe she can persuade the Volturi to come on our side?"

The room seemed to nod collectively. I shook my head, "No - they can see I'm still human!"

"What if you change Bella now? So if they come it will be fine?" Tanya suggested.

Rose growled, but Eleazar spoke "Rose, she's right the Volturi do like to see their requests completed."

I spoke up, "Rose, I want to be yours forever. So who cares if it's a few months earlier than anticipated?"

Rose protested while shaking her head, "You deserve to graduate, prom, saying goodbye to your parents! Not to be changed out of fear!"

"I'll do it." Kate stated.

Rose growled back at her, "You will not change my mate. Only I will. But I'm not doing it now."

I touched both sides of Rose's face, "Please Rose, change me. I want to help protect you and our family."

Just then my iPhone buzzed in my pocket, it was Alice.

"Do you have an update Alice?" I answered, I wanted the news first hand, and besides everyone else in the room had superhuman hearing anyway.

"Bella you need to be changed. It's the only way the Volturi will help us. Now give my sister the phone. I need to speak to her." Alice frantically demanded.

I smirked giving the phone to Rose.

I was getting changed into a vampire.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this is a short chapter but I had writer's block and I didn't want to not update this week. Also check out my new story: Double Trouble. If you would like too. It's another Rose x Bella story, all human.


	7. Interesting Developments

**Chapter 7:** Interesting Developments

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

I was getting changed into a vampire.

_I was getting changed into a vampire!_

Holy shit. In less than a week I would among the living dead. My human life gone. I haven't graduated high school, or said goodbye to my parents.

I felt dizzy all of a sudden.

It's been fifteen minutes since I picked up that phone, and Rose was now speaking to Alice about the plans. I was still standing in the same spot. Kate was watching my face with skepticism, "Bella, you ok?"

I nodded, but sat down on the first seat I could get to.

"I just didn't grasp what be changed meant. I haven't said goodbye to Charlie, or graduated high school."

Kate sat down with me, she took my hands in hers. "Bella, everything will work out. You'll see. Rose will tell you how, now." She looked at Rose who was walking over to us now.

Her gold eyes were warm and calming she took Kate's seat as Kate got up.

She pulled me onto her lap, with her cold arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and wrapped my legs around her waist, and my head ducked down onto her chest with my arms wrapped around her neck.

I needed my mate, and to feel safe. My emotions were crashing around me and I needed to feel anchored. Rosalie felt this and allowed me to curl into her.

She stroked my back while I sobbed, it was the only release that my body found fitting at this time. I didn't feel sad, just shocked. I always wanted to become a vampire. Spend eternity with the Cullens, now eternity with Rosalie. But I didn't think it would come this fast. Without warning.

I guess I'm living the old saying: be careful what you wish for.

After a few minutes sitting there in silence, Rose spoke. "Bella, I have something to tell you."

I wiped my eyes and looked up at her, she smiled at my and stroked my cheek. "Alice has a plan for you not to loose Charlie."

My eyes widened and hugged her, this time cried tears of joy. I didn't have to let go of the father I just began to get to know. Charlie was the main reason to stay human longer, or the want for a proper goodbye.

When I was done crying, Rose began to tell me Alice's plan.

"We are going to fake your death the day after tomorrow. We're gonna get married, a false marriage certificate and photos of us at a courthouse. You'll post it to Facebook. We'll go down to LA to a courthouse tomorrow and get "married", with only Emmett, Kate, Alice, and Jasper in attendance. They'll be the witnesses, and it'll be dubbed the "crazy cullen memorial day weekend". We'll split from the group, under the pretense of a honeymoon, and then get into a car crash.

"Alice will follow us anyway because she wanted to help us with shopping for it. She will report the crash. The cops will come and rule it an accident and that we're officially dead. Alice called Charlie an hour ago and told him that you dumped Edward for me. He got mad and got in trouble, that trouble followed us. She told Charlie we're faking our deaths to get out of that trouble.

"Charlie believed it. He just wants a phone call from you from a disposable phone, that Alice will give you tonight. The fake wedding is for the town folk of Forks to know that you ended up with me and not Edward. The car crash is to make you dead to the world, except Charlie. I'm "dying" with you, so I don't have to go to your funeral. Alice saw that I couldn't go, even if it was pretend. The thought of you dead would kill me. Your mother will take it hard but Alice saw another child in her future to distract her from her grief. She'll be ok. Charlie will be in your life for many more years. Alice doesn't see how just yet. I'm just sorry we can't give you Renee too." Rose finished.

I nodded, I liked the plan. I wouldn't loose Charlie, and Renee would be ok. And Forks would know that I died with the love of my life. But one thing bugged me. "Rose?" I said for the first time since she dropped the plans on me.

She smiled softly, "Yes Bella?"

"Does it have to be a fake wedding?" I asked timidly, I didn't know what her reaction to my question would be. But I did have the courage to look her in the eyes.

Her eyes widened, "I would love to have a real one! But are you sure? I mean we've been together for less than 48 hours?"

I giggled, "Rose, I'm gonna be a vampire in less than four days, if I'm becoming immortal, I think I can deal with human commitment. Plus I want to be tied to you in every way possible."

A smile broke across her beautiful face, and she kissed me with excitement and so much passion that I started smiling through the kiss. When we broke apart we smiled at each other and just kissed again. This time we deepened the kiss and we became a moaning mess.

In the background we heard shouts of happiness, and heard Tanya say, "So do we break them up now before they have sex on our couch?"

Kate replied, "Like you haven't already."

That's when we broke apart, I stopped because I don't want my family to see me having sex. Rose stopped to answer Tanya back, "Tanya, shut up. You've had sex in so many places including my room. So don't start."

My jaw dropped open and looked between them. Kate and Irina just giggled.

"Sex in this family is a big topic, you'll get use to it Bells." Irina replied to my reaction.

I nodded and got off Rose's lap. Rose stood up too and grabbed my hand, her smile was back when she spoke, "So I guess you heard the news. WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

The Denalis came over and hugged both us, and sharing their congratulations. It felt good to be around family and to be sharing such good news.

* * *

Two hours later we were back at the Cullen house, we were in the living room waiting for the rest of the family, minus Edward, of course. Kate was with us because as she put it, "I want to see my monkey man, it's been way too long."

We were watching the first episode of _Orange is the New Black,_ when we heard a car pull up. Kate dashed out of the house and Rose put the show on pause. She was determined to make me binge watch all of her favorites on Netflix, especially since I will have all the time in the world. Literally.

Just then we got attacked by a Pixie, a hug attack of course. "I'm so happy you guys are getting married for real! Even though I won't be able to get a real wedding done for you guys, Still I'm SO EXCITED!"

Jasper appeared behind his excited mate, and pulled her off of us. "Ok Darlin', give them some space to breath. Or at least Bella."

I smiled, "Thanks Jazz."

Alice was still hyper, but a little more controlled. "Are you excited? I am! So we'll be leaving for San Fransisco in five hours, so we'll get there by noon. I changed the location from LA because it was way to sunny. We'll take Edward's Vanquish with us and Emmett's Jeep. The Vanquish will be burned in the fire. That's just one of the many disasters that will be happening to Edward, I stole it from the garage. He left his keys. Anyway, it'll be me, Jasper, Emmett, and Kate. Esme and Carlisle will be going back to Forks to keep up the facade. They'll be there to organize your fake joint funeral."

Esme and Carlisle walked into the room, as Alice dashed out. Esme came straight to me and Rose, to hug us. "My darling daughters, I'm so sorry Edward is doing this. But I am happy you two are getting your happy ending."

Carlisle came over to hug us too, "Don't worry, Edward will be dealt with accordingly. We won't let him rip your happiness away because he isn't happy. I'm going to talk with Eleazar on involving the Volturi after you've changed."

I nodded and Esme and Carlisle went to go visit to Denails, to discuss the situation.

Alice came back in with two white garment bags. She unzipped the first one, "Bella will wear this Misha Nonoo white jumpsuit, this the one Emma Watson wore to the British Style Awards. I was even thinking of styling you like she was styled."

I looked at the jumpsuit and was instantly happy about Alice's choice. She picked something out that was like tonight's outfit but suited for a wedding and me. Alice was getting better at Bella Barbie. I gave my thumbs up in appreciation because she was moving on to the next outfit. Like the lightening bolt she was. Wedding Alice was on super speed.

"Rose, you'll be wearing something simple and elegant as well. I got a hold of this white Dior dress. Rosie Huntington Whiteley wore this in Cannes, I got the same white heels she wore. Except Bella you'll be wearing black heels cause it the jumper looks better with black heels." Alice finished with a smile on her face. Her eyes glazed over in a vision.

Rose took the dress in her hands, she loved it. I could tell by the glow in her eyes. Then Alice zipped it back up, along with my jumpsuit.

Alice snapped back out of her vision, "Yep, you two will be the most stylish wedding that court house has ever seen. Now you two get go upstairs. Bella get some beauty rest before we have to leave for the drive to San Francisco."

With that Rose took me up stairs, and in less than twenty-four hours we would be wife and wife.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok I know this chapter is a bit of a mess, but I promise next chapter will be better organized. The next chapter will have the wedding and change. Let me know what you think.


	8. Here Comes the Brides

**Chapter 8: **Here Comes the Brides

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."

Rose grabbed the back of my head and crushed her lips to mine, her hands then traveled down my waist and lifted me up to wrap my legs around her waist. I knotted my fingers in her silky blonde hair.

Then we heard throats clear, it was very much like our first kiss, except we were now married and had a bigger audience.

Alice was the first one to speak, "Congratulations!"

She came over to us and hugged us, no squeezed us half to death.

I gasped, "Alice ok, I love you but you're killing me."

The family laughed and she pulled away sheepishly, "Sorry, I got carried away. But you're officially my sister! I'm so excited!"

We laughed at her enthusiasm.

We took many pictures, posting them to our Facebook pages - the alibi for all of us.

We went to a fancy Italian restaurant to celebrate, I was the only one eating but the rest of my family made it a show to look like they were eating.

Rose and I split a piece of Vanilla cake that had "Congratulations" written on it.

We took selfies and pictures throughout dinner.

This was our way of celebrating and letting everyone know back home that we were - are happy.

The notifications came pilling in, but thankfully none from my parents.

I couldn't deal with saying goodbye right now, or at least to Renee.

After dinner Rose took my hand and we went off to our hotel.

We were staying in a five star hotel, beautiful as could be.

Too bad we only had one night here.

Rose took my hand and led me to the front desk.

There were two people manning it, a short guy with glasses, who's name tag read "Bart", and a supermodel looking women, "Regina". I swore she looked a bit like Regina George but even more gorgeous. Her eyes went right to me, instead of my amazing wife, which was strange. She was the more beautiful one out of the two of us.

"Hello, welcome. What can we do for you gal pals this evening?"

Rose growled when she say Regina checking me out, and her use of the words "gal pal". But she put on a fake smile for the woman and spoke, "Hi I would like to check my _wife_ and I in, we're staying in the _honeymoon_ suit. Our room is under Hale."

My panties started to dampen at Rose's tone, a jealous Rose was a sexy Rose.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Rose and huffed.

Bart's eyes widened. I would love to know what he's thinking right now.

Regina elbowed him, she apologized for Bart. "Sorry it's Bart's first day here. Miss Hale please show me your credit card and ID and we'll get started checking in."

Rose smirked and took her credit card and ID out on the counter, "It's Mrs. Hale, and aren't you going to apologize for checking out my wife? I have nothing against Bart, it is after all his first day." Rose's voice held a challenging tone.

She sounded like she should be talking dirty to me instead of talking to Regina right now.

I shifted my legs when I felt my panties dampen further.

Rose looked at me, probably smelling my arousal and kissed my lips quickly.

Regina's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry for checking your wife out. It won't happen again Mrs. Hale." She proceeded to check us in, and after five minutes of awkwardness we made our way to the elevators.

When we stepped inside we were the only ones, and I attacked Rose with a kiss, backing her up against the elevator wall.

My hands wound in her hair and I kissed her passionately.

When I pulled away I was panting, "You are so fucking sexy when you're jealous." Finally voicing my thoughts from earlier.

Rose smirked, but her eyes were black as night, I couldn't smell her but I knew she was just as aroused as I was.

She kissed me in return and flipped our positions.

This time she grabbed my legs and wrapped them around her waist and picked me up.

Her hands went straight to my ass, massaging my ass while her tongue explored my mouth.

Our make out session was cut short by a ding, but Rose never let me go.

She led us out of the elevator, and we walked until we got to our door. But before Rose took to the key card and let us in, she pushed me against the wall once more and we kissed again.

We were hungry for each other and I was moaning into my wife's mouth, _my wife._

When I had to pull away for hair Rose shifted me so she was carrying me in bridal style. She held me in her arms while she slipped the key card in the door and carried me into our room. She kicked the door behind her locked it and carried me to the bed.

She set me down on my feet in front of the bed and kissed me. Her hands went to my waist while mine went to her hair.

I pulled away and looked at our room.

It was lit by candle light and rose petals all over.

It was the ultimate romanic setting for our wedding night.

When I looked back at Rose, with my eyes watering with emotion, she smiled while wiping away the unshed tears in my eyes.

"Alice had the hotel let her in early and set this all up, I told her to do this. I wanted this to be special for you. For us."

I smiled, "It already was because you're here and you're now my wife, but now it's even better. Thank you."

She smiled back, her eyes glowing from the candle light. "I'm glad you like it."

I shook my head, "I love it, like I love you."

Her face broke out in a glorious smile, "I love you too, Mrs. Hale."

"Now where were we?" I said, kissing Rose again.

Her lips moved to my neck, as she untied the halter top on my jumpsuit, I moaned.

"I think we were beginning to consummate this marriage." She said playfully.

I giggled at her tone, but began moaning again as she dropped my halter top and began cupping my breasts through my white lace bra.

I reached behind me to undo the bra, and it fell to the floor.

Rose finally saw my breasts bare, and telling by her reaction, she loved them.

"Bella, you're incredible. So fucking beautiful."

She bent down to put a nipple in her mouth, sucking my breasts. I moaned loudly.

"Rose please, I need you." I begged, my arousal was soaking my panties and it was becoming unbearable.

"_Vous êtes belle, _lay back baby." Rose's voice turned husky and demanding and she began speaking in French. A talent I never knew she possessed.

I complied and laid down on the bed, my jumpsuit was still on but Rose made sure it wasn't on for long.

She took my heels off and ripped the jumpsuit off of me.

Her eyes focused in on the lacy boy shorts I had on, they had a visible wet spot on them and Rose moaned.

"_Vous êtes vachement humide_." She moaned out.

My pussy dripped even more from the words coming out of her mouth. I didn't know what she was saying, but it sounded so good.

She ripped my panties off and began to feast on my pussy.

She flicked my clit, and switched off with licking with her tongue.

"FUCK! Rose!"

My walls were clenched when she added two more fingers.

I needed to come, and I was almost there.

"Venu pour moi." Rose panted between my thighs.

I clenched once more with her words.

"Come for me, come for your wife."

With those words and the return of her tongue on my pussy I came the hardest I ever have.

I screamed my wife's name, and after I caught my breathing Rose kissed me. I then realized she had on her dress still.

I started unhooking her dress, and essentially tore off her clothes. I needed to have her.

"Baby lie back." I crooned.

Rose's eyes dilated, but she spoke, "Why don't we pleasure each other together?" She breathed out.

I gulped, "A sixty-nine?"

Rose nodded, and I moaned.

I then aligned myself with my wife's pussy and she came face to face with mine.

We then began to pleasure each other, our moans turned into screams as we came multiple times.

Our wedding night continued into the wee hours of the morning.

I loved being married.

* * *

_vous êtes belle - you are beautiful_

_vous êtes vachement humide - you're so fucking wet._

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I'm hoping by Friday there will be another update. I'm working on another story, Double Trouble, and outtakes for We Are Young - my one shot. But I'm gonna try to stick with weekend updates for this story. I hope you enjoyed. Leave any comments, suggestions, or criticism. Beware grammar might be off because I typed this in an hour and I wanted to post it as quickly as possible so you guys wouldn't wait any longer.


End file.
